


Jump With Me

by JustSmileStuffHappens (ksz13)



Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Denial of Feelings, Fear, Feelings, Feelings Realization, Friendship, Heart-to-Heart, Idiots in Love, Introspection, Jealousy, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Meddling, Oblivious, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Revelations, Sexual Tension, Sexuality, Sexuality Crisis, Starting Over, Talking, Teasing, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:02:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksz13/pseuds/JustSmileStuffHappens
Summary: March 6th - Day 6: Eddie + fave episodeMarch 6th - Day 6: “I don’t think I’m strong enough.” + faith
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: Eddie Diaz Week 2021 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Jump With Me

**_Jump With Me_ **

Things were good, great even. So why did things feel- not quite bad, but almost- incomplete. But that wasn't the word either.

Eddie had a great job, he had an amazing family that was a mesh of his own and the one that he'd made and his son was happy, they were both doing well.

What more could he ask for? 

His date had gone- no it was incredible, just like Ana.

But he couldn't help but feel like something wasn't right. Like he wasn't right. How he felt about it.

He liked her. Eddie wanted to see a future with her. But in truth he didn't. Yet? And he wasn't sure if that would change soon.

They'd called it off just as it was transitioning into being official. Before he'd told Christopher.

So now he was a single dad again which wasn't new, it wasn't the end of the world. He'd done it for a while, struggled until he got better at it and became what Chris needed and deserved.

Buck had been single for just about as long too. And neither had been in crisis over it. 

Eddie wondered if he had it in him to open himself up to another person again. Couldn't see himself doing that willingly, or soon with a stranger. 

Bobby was right in trying but- it wasn't easy. He could only hope to find and have what him and Athena had made together. 

Ana had a slight familiarity from being Chris' teacher but their conversations gravitated towards school and then Christopher. 

They didn't see things the same.

She tried to see it from his side and explain her own but- no.

"You okay in there Eddie?" Hen asked, taking a seat beside him.

Buck was currently being prepared by Chimney for filling in more as she got further in med school. So Eddie was left alone with his thoughts, upstairs.

He took a sip to stall an answer.

The coffee was bland. One of the other crew mates made it. 

Bobby and Buck never failed.

"Define 'okay'." Eddie replied.

"Alright. I'll bite. Lay it on me Eddie." She closed her book, giving him her full attention, a serious face as she took a seat.

"Our date was more than good. But- we still called it off though."

"Oh. Hmm. Well, just because that didn't end well doesn't mean you should stop trying but- maybe take some time to reflect on it. See what you want out of a relationship from what was missing there or what more you want," Hen said thoughtfully.

"Uh. That's- that's a good idea. Thanks Hen." Eddie nodded. 

He'd been avoiding it really. But she offered the straight approach to his current predicament.

They smiled back at each other.

"You know- Buck's most recent date didn't go well either. But he's gonna stay friends with them just not be a boyfriend." Hen tilted her head knowingly.

At that Hen left Eddie to it. He was confused by what she said. Buck hadn't told him about it.

But maybe he did and Eddie blocked a bit out. To be fair Buck seemed to do the same when he brought up Ana recently just to a lesser degree. Hmm. 

They still gave advice and listened but it felt weird. Maybe because neither was any good at dating recently for comparison between their two experiences.

They both had plenty of difficulty in their past relationships.

Yeah. That had to be it.

He came down to see Buck reorganizing the ambulance supplies under Chimney's scrutinizing gaze and voice. The guy was enjoying it too much.

"So- how's he doing?" Eddie butted in. Saving Buck who looked displeased to be there.

His face lit up at Eddie's voice.

"He's doing fine. But there's always room for improvement. And it will help someone when you don't hand me the wrong equipment." Chim nodded.

"I grabbed the wrong one but it was next to the right one. In the field I'll be more focused and less nervous. Plus you would tell me I was wrong pretty quick man." Buck rebounded at Chim.

"You've still got time. Hen said maybe a month or a little over. And you're a quick learner for the stuff you're not familiar with already." Eddie reassured Buck with a solid shoulder bump.

"Thanks Eddie." Buck said back.

"Okay. Go take a break. Maybe I'm trying to cram too much into your head at once. But yeah, you're gonna be good Buck." Chimney shooed him away getting a funny look from Buck.

They left Chimney behind as Buck finally caught his breath. 

Eddie couldn't help laughing.

"Ha ha, laugh it up. But I'm gonna get it." Buck said, determined, face defiant.

"Yeah, you are. So- Hen said you had another date?" He asked, getting a look of surprise.

Buck spat out the water he'd just been drinking which Eddie had handed him moments before.

Bad timing maybe? 

Thankfully none got on Eddie.

So he hadn't ignored Buck and maybe Buck didn't tell him.

"I- she told you?" He looked nervous. Why was he nervous?

"Yeah. Said it didn't work out but it was amicable though. Right?" Eddie raised his eyebrow at him.

"I- uh. Yeah." Buck elongated his words. Buying time. But why?

"So- she was nice?" Eddie said.

"Uh. He- he was cool." Buck said, looking at Eddie's reaction.

Eddie's world tilted on its axis or maybe that was just his head as he looked at Buck in reply.

"Oh. That's- uh. That's- good. I- I didn't know- that- you-" where had all of Eddie's words gone? 

They probably followed his assumptions up into the air.

Buck saw the easy smile on Eddie's face that didn't waver a bit in this sudden revelation.

At least he didn't have a negative reaction to it.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Eddie asked, simply because he was curious and being a good friend, not to gauge the competition. 

Where did that thought come from? Did the vacuum of Eddie's words pull that stray inward?

"Uh. Maddie's friend from work. I think you've met him once. Josh?" Buck asked from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Yeah. I think I have. So- you didn't really hit it off?" And wasn't this new. Being inquisitive of Buck's relationships, dating, potential partners, possibilities.

"So now you're interested?" Bucks brow rose playfully.

And. Yeah that hurt. Not really. But- it was called for- fair enough. Buck wasn't wrong. So he had just noticed it too huh?

"Just- being a supportive friend."

"And you weren't before?" Buck asked, with a light laugh teasing.

"Could always do bett-?"

The alarm saved Eddie's ass.

\--

They had just gotten back from helping a dude who had caught his pants on fire ironically.

"So-" Buck said once they were alone again in the loft.

"I was putting my foot in my mouth." Eddie deadpanned.

"Well, you're not alone there." Buck said with a grimace.

"I- I didn't know. Not that it changes much- you're still Buck my best friend and I have your back." Eddie told him, nodded.

"I- it's just been a long while since I was with a dude. And we both could use the reassurance with getting back out there. He's funny and cute" Buck shrugged. "But- we don't see each other that way. And we felt safe."

There was something else there but Eddie didn't want to pry. He wasn't sure who's side it was on but if it was Buck's then he might learn it more later on. And if it was Josh then it wasn't Eddie's place to ask about it really.

"That's- that's good for both of you. A- safety net."

"To help catch each other. Yeah." Buck nodded. "Training wheels."

Eddie laughed with him at that.

His laughter died as he thought about Ana. Eddie didn't mean it but maybe she was- she didn't deserve to be a test run. But he hadn't had the intention on his mind at the time. It felt right and they both wanted to try it out.

"Eddie." Buck asked him.

"I- uh." That alarm stopped Eddie from continuing further or having to explain to Buck yet.

\--

They got back from the fire to Bobby pulling back away to help him with paperwork and giving the truck a once over.

Thankfully it gave Eddie time. Time to think. To process.

This new information was all racing around in his head.

Buck. Josh. Ana. Buck. Him. Safety. Christopher. Buck. Victoria. Was that her name? 

Could Buck be into him? Eddie thought where he was alone.

Or so he thought.

"Are you blind?" Chimney said.

Hen was right beside him too.

They both also had grins on.

"Can a guy have a crisis without being teased- wait. What?" Eddie stopped mid thought.

"Look. Buck's bi. And now you know. So- if you were interested." Hen gestured.

Chim tilted his head at Eddie.

"Just because Buck's bi doesn't mean that he's-" Eddie couldn't finish his sentence.

He thought about a few times things between them had gotten a little heated but not in a bad way just felt different, odd, like-

"I think he's getting it." Chimney whispered to Hen beside him but Eddie was too busy thinking.

Eddie looked like he was going to have a panic attack if- but they stepped in to help.

"Whoa man." Chim said.

"Hey. Eddie. Look at me."

"Breathe." Both of them said to him as touched his head.

"Maybe sit down." Hen offered.

Eddie found a seat at the table. 

They gave him space but sat also across from him. Didn't want him to feel crowded in.

"I- even if he said yes. If we date. If things don't work out. I-" Eddie shook his head. "I don't think I'm strong enough to lose another person. To lose him. Shit- what about Christopher?"

They shared a look in front of him between themselves.

"Okay. First- we've caught both of you checking the other out. Don't deny it Eddie. Hear us out." Chimney said. 

"And- I know for a fact, Buck wouldn't leave you two if that happened. You'd still be friends. You'd work it out. It might not be easy but you two have something different, special." Hen told him, reached to touch his hand across the table.

"A wise man once told me. If you love a person to tell them." Chimney said, "do you?"

Yes. Eddie knew that much. He loved Buck. But hadn't thought of it in that context. Until now. Maybe it had been that all along but he just didn't read it right. Didn't know things like that.

Eddie swallowed thickly. "Yes." He nodded back to them.

"Then- don't let fear stop you when the potential of what could be is greater than what might not."

"Like- a leap of faith." Eddie said, looking down at the table.

"Hey. You trust each other to catch one another on the job. That extends past it too, right?" Chimney told him in reply.

"Let Buck catch you. Just like you'd catch him." Hen said. 

And when they put it like that it didn't sound so hard to believe.

They both got up while looking behind Eddie. 

"My med book is calling."

"I'm gonna check on with Maddie." Chimney supplied.

Eddie knew those footfalls anywhere and didn't have to turn to address Buck behind him.

"Can we talk?"

Buck came over to sit beside Eddie where he usually sat.

"Those words usually mean something bad, but uh, coming from you, I can't really see that." 

Buck looked Eddie in the eyes.

"Would you- be interested in a date- with me? Because I know that I would- with you."

Eddie was out on a limb. 

"Eddie. I- are you sure?" Buck looked shocked. 

To be honest it must seem sudden to him. Eddie hadn't really thought about it either, at least not until right now.

"I- think- no. I know I love you. I just- I don't think I knew how much or in what way before."

Buck's jaw went slack and his lips parted slightly at that.

"I- Eddie. I couldn't love you and Chris more." Buck shook his head, smiled so wide it reached up to his eyes too.

They moved closer and leaned in as their hands found each other's bodies pulling the other ever closer to them. Their lips met, slowly, scared but found new resolve and urgency.

The bell stopped them in their tracks. Both sighing with a laugh.

They both got up and started towards the truck. Sliding down the pole to get out quickly.

"We're continuing where that left off." Buck said, he didn't ask.

"Yeah. We are." Eddie agreed.

The team were in the trucks now as Bobby was relaying info.

They had a job to do. And something to talk more about also. But looked forward to all the possibilities before them.


End file.
